Christmas Kiss
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: HieiKurama This is a cute little oneshot about Kurama giving Hiei a Christmas kiss... Hiei wears a santa hat and there's mistletoe, too! Enjoy and Happy Holidays to all!


Kyla: Hello, everyone! This is just a short little HieiKura oneshot I wrote for the Christmas season, haha. I hope you like it! I think it's cute... but anyways, enjoy and Merry Christmas!!

* * *

**"Christmas Kiss"  
**_Hiei/Kurama  
A Christmas Oneshot_  
by  
Kyla

"Come in out of the cold, Hiei," the redhead greeted with a warm smile as he beckoned his short, spiky-haired friend inside the room. "Ah, I see you are wearing the hat Yusuke gave you at the party earlier," he grinned at the Santa hat that was perched atop the short demon's head as Hiei hopped inside through the window, shaking snow from his trademark black cloak.

"Only because you blackmailed me into wearing it here tonight," Hiei growled out. He stalked over to the bed and sat himself down, scowling at his redheaded friend who was tucked inside a simple green dress shirt and black slacks. "Now, what was the point of calling me here, Fox?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Kurama teased and wandered over to the bed, motioning for Hiei to do the same. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer there. He withdrew a package wrapped in Christmas red wrapping paper with a bright green ribbon around it, coming to rest atop the box in a cute little bow. "I just wanted to give you this," the redhead said softly and held out the gift, silently imploring Hiei to take it.

"Kurama," Hiei began, looking somewhat uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat slightly and forced a glare at Kurama, "you know I don't like to celebrate these human holidays..."

"Hiei, just take the gift... Please."

Hiei's crimson gaze examined the package cautiously, weighing his options. When the short demon made the mistake of chancing a look at Kurama's face, he could only heave a defeated sigh and reach out to take hold of the present. He fiddled with the box some, looking at it from every angle as if it held a bomb within it, uncertain as to whether it was really a good idea to open it or not.

"Open it," Kurama suggested eagerly and motioned for Hiei to rip the paper off and see what was hidden within the wrappings.

"Hn," Hiei snorted but reluctantly began peeling away the wrapping paper. "Stupid human customs," he grumbled once as he tore the last of the paper off the box. He paused right before he lifted the lid from the box, not exactly sure what to expect. Kurama and he met one another's gaze briefly. Then, Hiei lifted the lid from the box.

The vertically-challenged demon peeked inside the box in an uncharacteristic display of apprehension. One blink. Two blink. On the third blink, Hiei looked up to Kurama with a look that clearly said, "You have got to be kidding me..."

"What?"

In reply to Kurama's question, Hiei reached in to pluck up the odd plant. He held it with his thumb and pointer fingers, his nose wrinkling in disdain as he scowled at the little piece of greenery. "Kurama, plants are your forte, not mine," he took the liberty of reminding his redheaded companion.

Kurama's face broke into a wide grin. "Don't you know what it is?" he asked and gently grabbed the small branch of greenery, absently petting the tiny leaves that decorated it.

"Why should I know what it is?" Hiei snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "The fact remains that you have given me a plant." He glared at Kurama, waiting on the fox's response.

"It's not your present, Hiei," Kurama stated mysteriously, a smug smile tugging at his lips. At the questioning glare he received, the redhead sighed and added, "Okay, well, it's part of your gift... This is Mistletoe."

"So? What's so great about Mistletoe? It has no flower buds, so what's the point of it?" Hiei snapped.

"Well," Kurama said, "humans hang this up above where people will be coming through. If two people get caught underneath it, they have to kiss." He gave his friend his most innocent smile and held the Mistletoe above Hiei's head. The fox scooted a little closer to Hiei, leaning forward slowly, teasingly.

"What are you doing?" Hiei snapped and leaned away slightly, a scowl molding upon his face as he tried to figure out what Kurama was trying to pull.

"What does it look like, Hiei?" Kurama purred and moved forward. The Mistletoe now hung above the small fire demon's head, and before Hiei could throw out an insult and an order to move away immediately, the redhead brushed his lips across Hiei's. "I'm giving you a Christmas kiss," he grinned, resting his forehead against the smaller demon's.

Hiei only blinked. His crimson eyes bored into Kurama's emerald orbs, trying to diffuse the fox's thoughts and see if Kurama was merely playing games or if he was completely serious. "Why did you kiss me, fox?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Kurama leaned forward again, kissing the smaller demon's lips softly. "The Mistletoe," he murmured tenderly as if that was all the answer that Hiei needed. His other hand snaked around Hiei and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Hiei's anger and disappointment flared. _So, he's only kissing me because of this stupid Mistletoe?!_ He growled and snagged Kurama's wrist in a furious, bruising grip, twisting it enough so that Kurama gave a small yelp and dropped the Mistletoe onto the bed. "It better not be just because of that stupid plant,"he snarled and pushed Kurama back rather fiercely.

"What the...?!"

Kurama gasped in delight when Hiei pinned him to the bed, the smaller demon's even smaller hands holding the fox's wrists down to the mattress. The fire demon swooped down, not bothering to notice when his santa hat slid off his head and onto the bed beside them, and stole Kurama's breath away in a passionate kiss, tongue running along the redhead's lips as he drew a soft moan out of the taller of the two.

"Oh, Hiei," he whispered huskily as soon as Hiei allowed Kurama to breathe once more. In the meantime, the fire demon nipped and kissed at the fox's jaw, demanding in between each rough contact that he, Kurama, had better not be kissing him just because of some twig.

"You're mine," Hiei growled and moved down to nip at Kurama's neck, his hands losing their holds on Kurama's wrists as they moved to caress his shoulders. "Mine," he repeated, adding a rough bite at his collar bone so as to prove his point by drawing a drop or two of blood. "Mine," he recited again in a quieter voice and licked the red blood away.

"Yours," Kurama replied hoarsely, barely able to talk anymore. "Yours," he said again and drew his arms around Hiei's neck, pulling the fire demon up so both could meet in another passion-filled kiss, caressing one another's mouths with their tongues.

((THE END))

* * *

Kyla: Okay, how do you like it? I didn't spend a lot of time writing it.. but I just wanted to write a Christmas oneshot, and I got this idea coming home from work last night... it started out with Hiei in a santa hat, I think.. haha, and then developed into this little oneshot!

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!!**_


End file.
